Les mondes Perpendiculaires, par Hermione Granger
by Dame Arwen Black
Summary: Les mondes Perpendiculaires sont de petites choses fragiles, oui, très fraciles et précieuses... Et très complexes, également, mais moi, je vais vous montrer pour illustrer mon exposé, quelques mondes Perpendiculaires au nôtre... Gros Délire... Pas de cou


_Titre_ : Les mondes perpendiculaires, par Hermione Granger

_Genre_ : Humour / Parodie

_R_ésumé : Les mondes perpendiculaires, petites choses fragiles et mystèrieuses ! Pour illustrer mes explications, quelques exemples !

_Raiting_ : K

_Note de l'auteuze_ : Je crois que là... oui, c'est bien ça : je me suis tapé un GROS trippe ! Lisez, et reivewez !

_**Les mondes Perpendiculaires, par Hermione Granger**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Hum, hum, je vais donc vous présenter mon exposé !**_

Albus Dumbledore, ayant décidé de changer les idées de ses élèves, organisa un grand devoir qui vaudrait pour tous les septièmes années. Une sorte de test. Chacun devait faire un exposé, sur le sujet de son choix, et venir le présenter devant tout Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que Dean Thomas présenta un exposé sur les blondes à forte poitrine (**NDA** : J'ai rien contre les blondes, et elles font pas toutes du 100C, mais c'est le truc classique, quoi...), Draco Malfoy expliqua comment toucher le moins possible les autres, chose très importante quand on ne connaît pas l'ascendance de tout son entourage, Lanvande Brown présenta et esseya en direct sa propre marque de shampooing « Magie et Charme 100 assurés ! » et Harry Potter montra à tous, comment personnaliser son Patronus en changeant forme, couleurs, et même en mettant des paillettes et des petits points clignotants...(**NDA** : Hum, hum... J'avais prévenu, c'est un délire...).

Le soir suivant l'exposé sur « Nos amis les singes », de Ronald Weasley, ce fut au tour de Hermione Granger, de passer...

Et, c'est pourquoi, le soir, après le dîner, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient les yeux rivés sur la brunette, qui tremblait comme si elle s'était trouvé au Pôl Nord, montée sur l'estrade, la bouche cachée par un micro.

-B-b-bonjour, balbutia-t-elle, je... je suis Harm- heu, Hermione Gra--

-Oh ! P'tain ! Vas-y, acouche, Miss-je-sais-tout-je-suis-la-préfète-en-chef-et-parfaite-avec-ça ! Cria Cho Chang, depuis la table des Serdaigles.

La-dite Miss-je-sais-tout se redressa, face au commentaire de l'asiatique, et parla cette fois-ci clairement, au micro.

-Mais dis-moi, Chang, c'est pas toi qui a redoublé... 2 fois, ta sixième année ? Annonça-t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

La préfète en chef toisait maintenant toute la salle d'un regard digne de McGonagal, et commença, ayant pris de l'assurance.

-J'étais donc en train de me présenter, que je fus interrompue, mais je pense que ceci n'arrivera plus. Donc, je disais que je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vais vous présenter mon exposé sur les mondes Perpendiculaires.

Un murmure se répendit dans la salle... Les mondes Perpendiculaires ? Tout le monde était à présent pendu à ses lèvres, en attente d'éxplications.

-Bien, les mondes Perpendiculaires sont des mondes, qui se croisent entre eux, et qui tiennent compte, seulement de ce qu'ils croisent, dans les autres mondes, notre monde, aussi, est un monde perpendiculaire à d'autres... Vous me suivez ?

-Non. Souffla la salle entière (y compris les professeurs).

-Hum... bien... fit Hermione, essayant de cacher son choc, face à tant d'ignorance et d'incompréention.

Elle fit apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, un tableau, derrière elle, et, prenant une craie, y traça deux ligne droites, cencées êtres perpendiculaires.

-Alors, continua-t-elle, cette ligne (en désignant une des deux lignes) représente notre monde. Elle regarda son auditoire : pour l'instant, seuls quelques Griffondors avaient l'air perdus. Et celle-ci (elle désigna l'autre ligne), représente un mode perpendiculaire au nôtre. Elle regarda à nouveau : Quelques poufsouffles s'étaient ajoutés aux Griffondors, mais les autres semblaient suivre. Vous comprenez, les mondes Perpendiculaires sont de petites choses très fragiles. Il suffit que quelqu'un provoque une faille dans l'une d'elles -à l'aide de sortilèges dont je ne vous livrerai aucun secret- pour qu'elle s'éfondre ! Elle finit sa phrase sur un ton grave et mélodramatique. Mais ceci n'arrivera pas ! Bref !

Elle fit disparaître le tableau, et se tourna, baguette en main, vers ses camarades et professeurs.

-Bien, dit-elle, il existe des sortilèges qui nous permettent de voir ces mondes Perpendiculaires, et certains sorciers très puissants sont même arrivés à les visiter. Mais il est impossble d'y vivre. C'est catégorique. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, comme je vous l'ai dit, il est possible, de voir ces mondes Perpendiculaires. Je vais donc, pour illustrer mon exposé, vous montrer divers mondes Perpendiculaires au nôtre...

_Tadaaaaaaaaaam ! Et voila, l'introduction de mon délire complet... Bon, si y'a des trucs à redire, n'hésitez-pas ! Reivewez-moi !_

_Je ne pense pas faire un nombre infini de chapitres, justes 1, 2 ou 3, voir 4, si je suis motivée. Ils seront tous des exemples de mondes "Perpendiculaires", sauf le dernier, qui sera pour clôre, sans partir trop en vrille, quoi _

_Allez; Kikiss de Wouchouchote, tout le monde !_


End file.
